


The Interview

by townshend



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, i mean freddy is mentioned?, no animatronics sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy finds a new job, and something else he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

_**HELP WANTED** _

_Grand Re-Opening!!!_

_Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

_Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

_What could go wrong?_

_$100.50 a week!  
To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

 

The article in the paper was situated between a bunch of other boring classifieds - it had caught Jeremy's attention because of the picture. He was new to the area and he didn't know much about the place, but a job was a job and there wasn't much hiring. The pay wasn't great, but... he couldn't really complain. He didn't have any experience, after all, so minimum wage was what he was going to get.

He called the number from his dorm room phone, clutching the folded paper in one hand, leaning against the wall. The restaurant was probably in the middle of a dinner rush right now, and he half-expected to leave a message. When the phone picked up, however, it was a bubbly woman's voice.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life! My name is Kelly, how can I help you?"

"Uh--" Jeremy hesitated for a moment, feeling awkward. "Actually, I'm calling about the newspaper ad--"

"Oh! Of course. Let's see..." There was the sound of fumbling, and then, "Let me transfer you back to the security office. That's all we're hiring for right now."

There was a click, and hold music that was, Jeremy imagined, stuff that matched the spirit of the restaurant. He was on hold for so long that he was about to hang up, assuming no one would answer, when suddenly--

"Hello, hello!" It was a man's voice this time, a little overly cheerful, and Jeremy straightened up a bit where he'd been leaning on the wall. "This is the security office, how can I help you?"

"Oh--" Jeremy cleared his throat. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, I, uh, I was just responding to your classified ad in the paper--"

"Oh, you're calling about the job. Great." The enthusiasm in the man's voice dropped a little. "Well, Jeremy, I'm head of security here at Freddy's. We're really only hiring for overnights right now. It's about thirty hours a week, midnight to six AM. Does that work for you?"

Jeremy considered this for a moment. He had morning classes, but he could sleep after them... then wake up, go to work, go to school, and then sleep again. It wasn't a conventional sleeping schedule, but it could work.

"Sure," he said. "I take morning classes at the university... but they're not until 7:30. So that would work out pretty well, actually."

"...If you say so, kid," the guy said, then laughed a little. "What do you study?"

"Uh, Psychology," Jeremy said, although he wasn't very far along in the program. It wasn't relevant to any work at Freddy's, so Jeremy figured it wouldn't matter what he was studying anyway.

"Huh, okay. I did Engineering myself."

_And you're a security guard at a children's birthday party restaurant?_ Jeremy thought, incredulous. He knew better than to say that out loud.

" _Anyway,_ " the man said. "I'm not gonna lie, kid, we're looking for someone to take over this shift as soon as possible. I'm doing it myself right now. When are you available to start?"

"I mean-- whenever," Jeremy said, then clarified, "I could start immediately, I mean."

"Great, great-- well, do you have a minute now? If you could come on down to the pizzeria, I could get started on having you fill out the application so we can do the background check. Once you're cleared on that, we can get you trained."

"Background check..." Jeremy was a little surprised.

"Yep. I mean, we're working with kids here, y'know? Gotta make sure you're squeaky clean. There's not anything that would come up, right?"

"N-no, of course not--" Jeremy realized how shady he sounded, cleared his throat, and knew better than to try to say anything else. Getting more nervous here would just make him sound _more_ shady. Why was he all worked up?! It was like going to a store and not buying anything and being sure everyone would think you'd shoplifted.

"Okay. Well, if you can't come down tonight, that's fine, but I'm free now to give you a tour and get the paperwork started."

Jeremy shrugged. "Sure. Uh... where's the location?"

The guy laughed and gave Jeremy an address and cross streets. Jeremy wrote them on the inside of his wrist and said he'd be by within thirty minutes. It was pretty close by.

When he arrived, it looked like dinner service was starting to wind down. The only "front desk" was the prize corner, and he turned left towards it, a little nervous.

"Uh, hey," he said. There was a girl working the prize corner, and she looked a little frazzled.

"Hi," she said. Jeremy recognized her voice from the phone call. "Uh-- unless you're with a child, you can't really come in here... alone..." She trailed off, clearly feeling a bit awkward. Jeremy stared at her for a moment, alarmed, before understanding what she was saying.

"Oh--" He flushed, embarrassed. "Oh! No! I'm-- actually, we talked earlier on the phone-- I'm here for the job..."

"Oh!" She looked immediately relieved. "Sorry, sorry about that. We have to-- it's a policy," she laughed, which sounded forced, "just the history. I'm sure you get it. Uh! So, you're here to see Adam, then?"

Jeremy realized that he had not actually gotten the man's name. "Right," he said, slowly. "About the security job."

The girl pointed Jeremy down the hall, past a row of private party rooms. At the end of the hall, there was a wall (but no doors) that opened up into a larger security space.

The man sitting at the security desk looked up when Jeremy approached, lingering awkwardly in the doorway. He was watching something on a monitor, but quickly turned it off as Jeremy approached.

"Hey there," he said, leaning back in his chair. "You're the kid who called earlier about the job?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "You're Adam...?" It felt nice to actually be able to give some information and not come across like a complete idiot. If Adam thought so, he didn't say anything, merely nodding.

"That's me. Head of Security." He stood from his chair, leaning over the desk to offer his hand, and Jeremy shook it. Adam had a strong grip.

He was actually pretty attractive - he reminded Jeremy, in a way, of his English professor, although a bit younger and with a paler complexion. (His English professor was famously popular with female students, and it was easy to assume Adam had a similar popularity with women - although the lack of a wedding band was surprising.) It didn't look like Adam got much sun at all. He was tall, had a strong jaw line, was clean-shaven, and had dark hair that was a little long, swept back away clumsily from his forehead. It was fairly unkempt, like it had been kept under a hat - probably the black baseball cap on the security desk with the Freddy Fazbear logo on it.

He was wearing black slacks, a belt with a walkie-talkie strapped on it, a black tie, and a purple button-up shirt with a golden yellow security badge pinned to the upper breast. Jeremy wondered if he'd get a similar uniform.

...Maybe he should just focus on getting the job first, before thinking about future uniforms and the good looks of a guy who could potentially be his boss.

"Glad you could make it," Adam said, dusting his hands off before shoving them into his pockets. "Honestly, I'm happy to get this position filled as soon as I can. The workload I have now is already pretty crazy. With me taking night shifts myself, it's... unmanageable." He smiled a little, but Jeremy could definitely see that he was stressed, and it didn't seem like he got a lot of sleep, given his exhausted expression.

"Y-yeah," Jeremy said, because he didn't know what _else_ to say. "That sounds like it would be tough."

"No kidding. Some nights I think I'm about to die, to tell you the truth." Adam grinned in a way that made Jeremy feel a weird pang of something he couldn't immediately identify. Discomfort?

"Anyway," Adam continued, "The place is mostly cleared out by now, how 'bout I give you the grand tour?"

Jeremy was a little surprised - he figured Adam would want to ask him some questions. Maybe he really was desperate. "Sure," he said, smiling back. He couldn't imagine there was much to see. A couple party rooms, maybe a kitchen, no big deal.

"This is the office you'll be working in," Adam said. "I'll tell you more about it, y'know, on your first day."

"Right..." Jeremy took another look around. He'd heard it was always good to ask questions during your interview, to show your interest and to not look like an idiot, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Uh... so from here, you can watch the whole restaurant?"

"Huh?" Adam glanced back towards the desk, with the monitors. "Oh, yeah. There's security cameras all over the place. I mean, y'know, considering the history..." He hesitated. "Well, anyway, I'm sure you'll hear more about that, too."

That was the second time someone had mentioned "history"... and from context clues, it sounded like something bad had happened here. Jeremy wasn't from around here, so he had no idea... he hadn't really heard anything. Maybe he could ask his roommate... because it definitely didn't sound like Adam wanted to explain.

"Anyway," Adam said, a little pointedly, "down this hallway are the private party rooms, you probably saw them when you came in..."

Jeremy followed as Adam explained. He tried not to tune him out, tried to pay attention as the man explained things. He followed closely behind Adam, suddenly more aware of the man's presence. He was... weirdly intimidating, in a way. It was probably because it was a job interview, Jeremy reasoned. No big deal.

As they stepped towards the dining room where Jeremy had come in, Adam stopped short, so abrupt that Jeremy nearly crashed into him. After a beat, Adam turned around, grinning again, conspiratorially.

"Enough of this kiddie shit though, right?" he asked. "You wanna see the cool stuff."

"Uh," Jeremy said, quickly. Cool stuff? What did he mean? Jeremy's anxiety level had suddenly skyrocketed. Cool stuff?

"C'mon." Adam suddenly turned to walk back down the hall they'd come from, past the bathrooms on the right, an arcade room to the left. The overhead lights had been turned off in the arcade, which left an eerie neon glow of different colors illuminating the room. Jeremy only glanced in for a second before realizing that wasn't where Adam was leading him, and quickly followed in pace back down the hall. 

"You'll probably want to take a look around this whole place on your own," he said, taking a set of keys from his pocket, "so you should get here early on your first day, whenever that is. Once midnight comes around you'll want to stay put in the security office."

That was a little surprising. Jeremy had kind of figured he'd spend the night roaming around the place, which... actually seemed a little spooky, now that he was here. With Adam here, and a few people still vacuuming in the main dining room, it was okay... but alone?

He was 19 years old, why was this freaking him out so much? It was just a big empty building. The worst thing that had ever happened here were kids throwing temper tantrums when they didn't get what they wanted on their birthdays. Right?

Adam stopped at the end of the hallway - they could turn left here and head back down past the party rooms towards the security office, but he seemed to be looking for a specific key, probably to open the few doors that had "EMPLOYEES ONLY" signs on them.

"For the most part, you won't need to worry about these rooms, but hey, never hurts to have a lay of the land, right?" Adam picked out a specific key, and slid it into a lock on the first door. "These are usually locked, so the animatronics can't access them. Except for one. You'll get a set of keys, uh, but I dunno how much you'll actually need to use 'em..."

Jeremy ran that sentence through his head again, certain he'd misheard. The animatronics? What? What did that mean?

Adam cracked the door open, swung it open, and waved Jeremy inside.

"This is storage," he said. There were shelves and various pieces of machinery and costumes, as well as birthday decorations, deflated balloons, a first aid kit on the wall, and a few cardboard boxes. "Nothing really interesting in here, I keep some spare tools around here."

"Ah..." Jeremy looked around, nodding. Adam stepped back out and Jeremy followed, to the next door, which Adam opened without the use of a key.

"This one does have a camera, and it is accessible at night, so you'll be watching it," he said. "Officially this is the "parts and service" room. It's basically my workshop."

Adam must have noticed Jeremy's confused expression. He laughed.

"Oh, you don't know. Head of Security is kind of a secondary gig for me. I'm actually the guy behind the animatronics."

That _did_ come as a surprise to Jeremy. Hadn't this guy said he was taking day and night shifts? And he was doing this? Did he... ever go home? Was he going to open one of these locked doors and welcome Jeremy to his bedroom next?

Wait, no, don't-- don't think that, actually.

Still, this did make the whole "engineering degree" thing made more sense, actually. But what the hell was this guy doing wasting his time at a kid's pizzeria with a STEM degree, taking extra shifts as a security guard? Why would anyone put up with that?

There was no way Jeremy was believing he just had a real passion for this place. Nobody could feel that way when the other option was a six-figure salary. Even if he really liked working with kids, engineers could do that working at Disney, and live somewhere warmer, making better money, never seeing snow...

"Did I really surprise you that much?" Adam asked, laughing. Jeremy was snapped out of his reverie, flushing in embarrassment. "Well, I'll have to keep surprising you then. Don't want to get stale."

"Ha," Jeremy said, weakly. "Uh, sorry-- it's just, it seems like a lot for one person to do." He stepped further into the room, looking around.

It was a dingy place, but it looked like Adam had tried to get more lighting in - there were work lamps strung up that were currently off. One was pointed at a frozen animatronic, Freddy Fazbear by the looks of it, missing several pieces of its covering, exposing its endoskeleton. Jeremy found the sight mildly discomforting, and looked away, focusing on Adam instead. "Uh, do you have other engineers--?"

"Nope," Adam said, shrugging. "But that's okay. We have other security guards on day shift, so really, I just manage them, deal with anything that comes up while doing repairs and programming, and take night shifts. Hopefully we can hire you to take care of that last part for me. Then I'll just pick up the weekend night shifts."

Jesus. Jeremy was glad he was only getting hired for 30 hours. And that was only if he got the job. _"Hopefully we can hire you,"_ Adam had said. How many hours was Adam even working right now? Eighty? More? Staring at these expressionless animatronics on no sleep would probably send Jeremy off the deep end.

"So this is that room, then," Adam said, continuing back with the tour. He seemed to inject some level of "tour guide" into his voice - it felt different than when he was talking casually. "If an animatronic goes haywire, chances are I need to bring it back here and take a look." He looked thoughtful. "A few years ago we had a pretty bad problem, actually. Ah, but I'm sure you won't need to know anything about that."

Was that the history everyone had been talking about? Adam continuing to drop vague hints was only piquing Jeremy's curiosity, which was annoying, considering Adam didn't seem to want to talk about it. Why bring up something you weren't going to actually talk about?

Adam pointed out the security camera, and Jeremy nodded towards it, only half-thinking about what Adam was actually saying. Finally, Jeremy checked back in.

"Did you _create_ the animatronics?" he asked, almost interrupting whatever Adam was saying.

"Huh?" Adam looked caught off-guard by the question. "Oh, nah. Actually, Freddie and Bonnie came from the old location, and then the rest were added on later. But the owner designs them, and someone else before my time actually created the skeletons. I keep up on maintenance and handle all the programming."

"Oh..." That made sense. Still, it sounded pretty intense. Jeremy couldn't imagine how any of that worked.

Adam showed Jeremy around a little more - the kitchen, freezer ("You don't want to get locked in here at night when no one else is around, haha," Adam joked), both Kid's Cove and Pirate's Cove, the arcade, and they peeked in both bathrooms. The party rooms were all identical, unsurprisingly.

"There's some pretty large vents from the party rooms leading directly in here," Adam said, as they made their way back towards the security office, "there's cameras in those, too. I think we're probably the only place with cameras in the vents!"

Jeremy was beginning to feel that this place was full of weird secrets he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"But like I said," Adam explained, "you'll spend most of your time in here. I recommend it, really."

"Huh..." Jeremy glanced around the office again. It was small, and the desk was pretty messy. "What's through there?" There was a door behind the desk, on the far side.

"Oh, that's a break room. I don't think most people use it, though." Adam stepped towards it, opening the door. Jeremy stepped past him, into the room. There was an old, lumpy couch, a couple of folding chairs, a small table, and a TV.

"You could sleep there," Jeremy joked, gesturing towards the couch. Adam laughed.

"Yeah, guess I could..." He crossed the room, slumping down on the couch. He winced. "Not as soft as I thought."

Jeremy laughed, a little awkwardly. To be honest, he was starting to think Adam was... strange. There was something unusual about him, something Jeremy couldn't put his finger on.

"Anyway, let's talk a little more," Adam said, and he tilted his head towards the empty side of the couch next to him. Jeremy hesitated, feeling awkward, before slowly taking a seat there. He could honestly say that he'd never heard of anyone having a job interview on a couch. Even if it was strange, though... the person he was interviewing with was even stranger. Adam smiled, and Jeremy couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

It was a weird sensation. He'd never thought it'd be possible to be attracted to someone who also seemed so... strange and unsettling, in some weird way.

"You seem like you're sharp enough to get the hang of this place pretty quick," Adam said. "Which is good. That's pretty much what I need. Just one other thing I'm curious about..."

"Oh?" Jeremy blinked, surprised. Adam was being pretty direct. "What--"

And then Adam grabbed Jeremy's shoulder and leaned in, seizing him in a kiss. Jeremy froze, locking up immediately. What... what the hell was happening?

Adam pushed in closer, and Jeremy couldn't help but open his mouth, relaxing a little. Why not? It wasn't like Adam wasn't attractive, it was just... this was really unexpected. What, was this a part of the interview? Was Adam going to make him give him a blow job or something to get the job? How old was this guy, anyway?

_It's not like you're marrying him,_ Jeremy told himself. _It's just... it's not a big deal. Why not?_

Having reassured himself, Jeremy tried to relax a little more. To tell the truth, he wasn't incredibly knowledgable. He'd had sex before in high school, both with a guy and a girl (not... not at the same time) but nothing since coming to college, unfortunately. Maybe this was good. Maybe he was so anxious and stressed out all the time because he just needed to get laid. (Of course, the course load didn't help... but Jeremy's roommate didn't seem half as stressed as he was, and Jeremy knew _he_ was getting laid.) Adam seemed... a little strange maybe, but overall he was fine. Why not take advantage of the situation?

(He'd realize, maybe later, that it was Adam who was taking advantage, not him.)

Jeremy did his best to breathe through his nose, lean into the kiss, and try not to feel incredibly awkward with his hands at his sides. He had no idea what to do with them.

Adam pulled away, grinning a little. The room was actually fairly dark, the only light coming from the open doorway - the security office was lit, but they hadn't turned the break room light on, so it was a little dim. Maybe Jeremy should have found that strange. He hadn't really even given it much thought...

And now he panicked a little, staring at Adam with wide eyes. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but it was a lost cause.

"I thought you might be safe," Adam said, quietly. "With the way you've been looking at me."

Jeremy was sure he flushed. He felt a rush of heat go through him, and instantly felt panic and embarrassment. Had... had he? Had he really been obvious? Sure, he'd thought Adam was attractive a few times, but... it was a fact. He hadn't exactly meant to broadcast "YOU'RE HOT" out into the universe...

"Uh--" He stalled, awkwardly. Adam reached up, pressing two fingers over his lips in a "shush".

"This isn't part of the interview," he said. "Well, maybe a little bit. It's always interesting to see how people react to something unexpected, isn't it? Might be useful for you, too. But I'd already decided I was going to hire you, so don't worry about that."

Jeremy tried not to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You're free to go if you want," he said, although Jeremy was suddenly aware that Adam's other hand was circled around his wrist, and his grip tightened a little at these words. "Well, you should fill out the background check paperwork first. But my point is--"

"Okay," Jeremy said, and swallowed. "I, I mean, I understand." He hesitated - he _wanted_ to take some physical action, but he wasn't sure what to do. "I'm not ready, to, you know, fill out paperwork yet."

Adam laughed, a soft, quiet thing that chilled the heat Jeremy was feeling. "Nobody likes it," he said. "Let's put it off a little longer then, if that's what you want."

"Yeah," Jeremy said, quietly, and Adam was kissing him again. Jeremy let him take the lead, and Adam moved closer, his hand moving down to Jeremy's waist, hooking in his pants' waistline. He tugged, and it took a moment, but Jeremy realized Adam wanted him to sit in his lap, legs on either side, and didn't seem real interested in taking Jeremy's hesitation for an answer. With some help, Jeremy fumbled into place, shocked at the feeling of Adam's erection in his pants.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _This isn't the first dick you've felt._

God, he'd be even more of a wreck if it was.

Adam reached up, beginning to unbutton Jeremy's shirt from the neck down. When he reached his pants, he tugged the shirt out from it, almost too rough, and reached out to run hands down Jeremy's bare sides. Jeremy leaned into the contact, too starved for attention. Even before, in high school, he'd never really had someone pay a whole lot of attention to him personally in encounters like this. It was more like people using each other to get off, without much concern for the other person. He shifted his hips, trying desperately for some friction. Adam moved his hands around to Jeremy's back, sliding down, fingers moving past his waistband and into his pants, touching bare skin.

"Is-- is anyone still here?" he asked.

"Nope," Adam said. "Just Freddy and the gang."

Jeremy wanted to laugh, but the thought was incredibly unsettling, so he tried to put it from his mind. Adam pulled him forward, down towards him, and Jeremy went with it, kissing Adam with as much force as he could muster in an attempt to stop thinking about the lifeless animatronic just down the hall, in Adam's workshop, behind an unlocked door. Adam hummed into the kiss, appreciative. Jeremy was too anxious to keep any bravado up, though - just what exactly was Adam planning, here? Were they just going to make out? Or was he hoping for something else?

As if on the same page, Adam broke away from the kiss, giving Jeremy time to catch his breath. Jeremy was still moving his hips, still desperately in need of the friction it was bringing him. Fuck, the feeling of Adam's cock, even through so many layers of clothing, was incredibly hot.

"I really want to fuck you," Adam said, and Jeremy felt himself freeze, almost in terror at the thought. "I don't exactly keep lube around here, though."

"Hah," Jeremy managed, finally. It wasn't the first time he'd had no other way to react to Adam. "We could-- uh-- go somewhere--" Then they wouldn't be fucking here, where Freddy could see him--

What the hell? Why would he immediately think that? He really needed to calm down.

"I have to be back here in two hours," Adam murmured. "You really want me to take you home, huh?"

"I-- I didn't, I mean, uh--"

Adam laughed, shifting his hips forward. Jeremy gasped, rolling into the movement, then whining. Fuck, that felt good. Fuck!

He really, _really_ didn't want to paint a picture of himself as a whimpering mess to his employer. Then again, he was already thinking about ending up in his bed, so... he was already too far gone.

This... this hadn't at all been what he'd been expecting when he'd come for an interview. He wasn't going to complain, not now, but holy shit.

"Hang on. I have an idea." Adam pushed Jeremy off him, and Jeremy complied, only barely suppressing a whine. Grasping his wrist, Adam stood, pulling Jeremy with him through the door and into the security office. "Stay here," he said." Jeremy stared after him as Adam headed down the hall, disappearing into the Parts & Service door. When Adam came back just a moment later, he had a small bottle with a pointed nozzle in hand.

"Mineral oil," he said. "I use it on the machinery, when it needs greasing. It'll work for this too."

Jeremy opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He really, really did not want to think about the animatronics right now.

Adam set the bottle down on his desk, then took a step forward. Reflexively, Jeremy backed up, into the desk, feeling incredibly awkward. The back of his thighs pressed against the desk edge, and he sat against it as Adam bared down on him, coming in closer.

It was easy to slip back into kissing - Jeremy was thankful for Adam to start back up with it, but he still sat motionless on the desk, unsure how to really proceed. Maybe he should touch, unbutton Adam's shirt, maybe he should...

He reached forward, hands going to Adam's tie, but Adam grabbed his wrists, dragging his hands back down to the desk. Once done, Adam's hands went to Jeremy's shoulders, finally pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, onto the desk below.

The desk was fairly wide, with drawers on either side. On the desktop, there were messy stacks of paperwork, monitors on the right side, and a scatter of pens. It didn't look like Adam particularly cared about neatness. Jeremy leaned forward, pressing into Adam's mouth, and Adam grasped his hips, suddenly yanking him forward so he was sitting on the very edge of the desk. Paper crinkled underneath him, shifting with him.

This was real. They were actually going to have sex. ...Wait, here? On this desk? The hallway was completely open behind him - Jeremy could turn around and see the party rooms if he wanted to. There was no door, they were technically in the same _room_ as ... the stage, the animatronics, Pirate's Cove...

"You okay?" Adam asked, an eyebrow raised. Jeremy laughed, a little louder than he'd meant to.

"Yeah," he said, then swallowed. "O-of course."

"Good," Adam said, and he put a hand on Jeremy's chest, shoving him down against the desk. The sudden pressure actually kind of _hurt_ , Jeremy gasped, his head lolling back off the edge of the desk. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, watching as Adam undid his pants button and zipper, tugging the clothing from his hips. He felt instantly self-conscious about his nakedness, and his first instinct was to cover himself up, but instead he forced himself to look at Adam, trying to maintain a level of cool.

Adam didn't seem too phased. He looked Jeremy up and down, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Jeremy wasn't really able to read Adam's expression... what did it mean, exactly?

Taking his time, Adam began unbuttoning the sleeves to his purple shirt, rolling them up to his elbows. Once done, he picked up the bottle of mineral oil, pouring some into two outstretched fingers. Jeremy watched with mounting anticipation, his heart pounding in his chest.

With his clean hand, Adam grasped Jeremy's ankle, positioning his leg upwards, bending at the knee. Slowly, he rubbed the two fingers against Jeremy's entrance, and Jeremy shuddered at the sensation. It was surprisingly cold.

"Relax," Adam said, sounding a little impatient. "Unless you want to draw this out longer. I don't think you want to be here at midnight."

Why not? Jeremy didn't think laying here for two hours while Adam teased him sounded like fun, but... the way he'd said that was strange...

Caught in confusion, his muscles had somehow relaxed, and Adam took the opportunity to shove a finger inside. Jeremy gasped, instantly tightening again, his hand trying to find purchase on the desk. (It crumpled into loose paperwork, and Jeremy instantly let go, self-conscious again. He was going to ruin this desk, they were going to mess up all of Adam's work, this was--)

"Haha. There you go." Adam looked smugly amused, slowly working his finger in and out. Jeremy whimpered, distraught at the strange sensation. It felt like he could feel it all the way through him, like even in the back of his throat, there was something moving. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Jeremy let out a sound too close to a mewl for his liking. He closed his mouth, gritting his teeth together. He did not want to do that again.

As time passed, it started feeling... less terrible. Not really great, but it wasn't actively uncomfortable anymore, really. Adam added his second finger, and the feeling was back. Jeremy gasped for breath, almost panting, watching the man standing before him taking his time working him to pieces. He tried to stay in the moment, tried not to think of anything but this. Fuck, he really needed this.

"Please," he said, without even realizing he was about to - the word felt like it had come from somewhere else, he was as caught off-guard by it as Adam was. Adam looked surprised for a moment, then grinned, going a little faster.

"I could keep you like this for hours," he said, sounding amused. "The restaurant opens at 10 AM. What do you think? Want me to keep you like this until then? You're so pretty we could put you on the stage for everyone to see."

Jeremy groaned, too distraught to really give the thought any weight. He vaguely registered that Adam had called him "pretty", moaned, and, too lost to care about being self-conscious anymore, went to grab his cock, desperately needing some kind of release. Adam let go of Jeremy's ankle, quickly grabbing that wrist instead.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so," he said, his voice low. "Let's not end this show until I say."

Jeremy whined, indignant. Adam pulled his fingers out, and Jeremy gasped, shocked by the sudden feeling of emptiness. God, Adam could keep him here for twelve hours if he wanted to, as long as he kept him _full_.

"Wait." Adam wiped his hand on something Jeremy couldn't see (later he'd realize it was his _shirt_ ) and then took a step back, beginning to undo his belt. Jeremy tried to sit up straighter to watch. His elbows were really starting to kill him. Adam undid his button and zipper, easing his pants down his hips, black underwear following.

Jeremy hoped to god he was about to finally fuck him.

Not paying much attention to the young man on the table, Adam reached for the bottle of oil, squeezing some more into his palm. He grasped his cock, slowly working the lubricant over it. Jeremy watched in a sort of daze. When Adam reached out to rub the rest over Jeremy's entrance again, Jeremy jolted, surprised. Adam didn't make any sound, but he looked amused, like he wanted to laugh.

And then, without any kind of warning, Adam pressed his cock into Jeremy, and Jeremy gasped, nearly crying out.

"Let's take it slow," Adam said. "Shall we? I think I want to torture you."

Jeremy moaned, shaking his head. "Adam, please--"

"Wow," Adam whispered. "Now isn't that nice to hear."

He pushed in a little further, and Jeremy whimpered, astonished at how something could simultaneously hurt and feel incredibly good. If Adam hadn't taken his time with his fingers, it would be so painful Jeremy wouldn't even feel that pleasure, undoubtedly. This... felt a lot better than the attempt he'd made a couple years ago, for sure.

Adam gripped his hands in Jeremy's hips, pulling him forward as he thrust. He was going in deep, now, but still slowly, and Jeremy could barely even think coherently, he was too overwhelmed. Papers shifted and crumpled underneath him, and somewhere in the distance he registered the sound of an air unit turning on, but for the most part, his senses were completely dimmed apart from his sense of touch. Adam's fingers dug into his hips, pulling, and Jeremy tried to give as much of his mobility to Adam as he could, to be as accommodating to Adam's manipulation of him as possible.

Soon, Adam was moving faster, and Jeremy couldn't even care that he was making noises. Adam was almost silent, but then he gasped, groaning as his fingers dug even more into Jeremy's hips. He seized, and Jeremy nearly screamed as he felt Adam's orgasm, a hot burst of liquid inside him. He realized suddenly they hadn't put on a condom, and he tried to make himself care about that, but frankly, he just couldn't.

Adam was still for a moment, but Jeremy still desperately wanted to get off. He whined, trying to rock against Adam's cock. One of Adam's hands suddenly shot out from Jeremy's hip, seizing him by the throat, gripping there. Jeremy nearly choked, more from shock than actual pressure - Adam was holding him in place, and it _hurt_ , but it wasn't enough to actually cause him danger. Still...it was doing a good job of pulling him out of his fog.

"Don't move," Adam commanded. Jeremy whined, and Adam's grip tightened a little. "Unless you like getting choked?"

Jeremy had never considered it before. Of course, before tonight, Jeremy had never considered fucking a stranger in a position of power over him on a desk in a children's restaurant, either.

So... he clearly had some things to discover about himself.

"If you want to get off, why don't you ask me if I'll let you touch yourself?"

Jeremy's eyes opened suddenly, and he stared at Adam in fear. "Wha-- what?"

"Ask me," Adam repeated, slowly, "if you can touch yourself."

Jeremy opened his mouth, soundlessly, almost unable to come up with words. Finally, "I-- Uhm, Adam, please--" He waited, a couple beats, but that clearly wasn't enough. Adam stared back at him, expressionless, clearly expecting more. Jeremy felt almost humiliated, unable to believe he was actually doing this. He cast his eyes down, unable to look Adam in the eye. "Please let me get off."

"Gonna put on a show for me, then?" Adam asked, loosening his grip on Jeremy's throat. He didn't completely let go, and Jeremy... was surprised to find he was actually glad he hadn't. Loose pressure was ... not bad.

Jeremy wasn't sure he could answer that. Instead, he immediately moved to shift all his weight onto one elbow, his other hand going to finally, _finally_ grasp his cock.

At this stage, even a little contact was mind-blowing. It wasn't going to take him long to come, and he couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed about it. He closed his eyes again, but it was too hard to pretend he was alone in his dorm room with Adam's hand around his throat. Jeremy pumped his hand up and down, nothing fancy, just trying desperately to get off.

It wasn't until Adam's hand tightened until it was choking him that he was finally able to come.

When Jeremy was finally able to think clearly, he realized at some point he'd completely forgone trying to keep himself propped up and was instead lying fully back against the desk. His shirt was crumpled up on top of him, and Adam was fully clothed (not that he'd ever really undressed much), sitting on the couch in the corner of the office smoking a cigarette. Jeremy slowly sat up, grabbing his shirt.

As he expected, the paperwork underneath him was completely wrecked. One of them stuck to his back, probably from sweat, and Jeremy grabbed in, quickly pulling it off him. He slid off the desk, grabbing for his underwear and pants, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. Adam was watching him with detached amusement. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and stood, crossing the room to set his cigarette in the ashtray on the corner of the desk.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow to fill out that paperwork," he said, as casually as possible. "It's a little late tonight."

"Tomorrow?" Jeremy echoed. "Oh-- yeah, I-- sure. I can... I can come after class..."

"Maybe a little later," Adam said, with a shrug. "Around 9:30?"

Jeremy stared at him as he buckled his belt in place. "After closing?" he asked, quietly.

"Exactly. No one here but you and me." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, virtually."

Jeremy nodded, certain he was flushed red again. "I, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, and turned, quickly heading down the hall.

The animatronics were on the stage as he passed, and Jeremy stopped for a moment, staring up at them.

For some reason, he had a weird, foreboding feeling building in his chest. What had he gotten himself into, exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this but I don't know for sure. I have a lot more ideas though!!
> 
> Sorry about it, but I really hate the name "Vincent", so I used my own name for Purple Guy.
> 
> I used a slightly altered map as my basis for this fic - you can find it [here](http://fancyspiders.deviantart.com/art/A-Modified-FNAF-2-Map-591849812)! I'm not affiliated with the artist. This map just makes a whole lot more sense to me.


End file.
